The Court Composer's Daughter
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Cherry's decision to remain in the 21st century while Forte goes back home, he opens the castle doors one night and comes out to see he has a baby abandoned on the doorstep. Not just any baby, his daughter from Cherry and he must raise her on his own until Cherry will someday return again to him and their child.
1. The Beginning

**It was a dark, stormy late winter evening. A young woman with a black cloak reaching her shoulders and body walked with a bundle in her arms. The bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket and was a human infant. It had ghostly complexion with dark brown hair and was gently sleeping. The unknown woman kept walking and she made her way to a shimmering castle that had once been through a cursed enchantment.**

This castle was known to belong to King Adam, who had been under a curse which transformed him into a hideous monster and his servants into household objects. On the final year of the curse, the spell was broken and Adam had wed and married a former peasant woman named Belle who is now his Queen. The castle had servants who were family friends now and close as Belle and Adam were expecting their own children.

There was also a faithful court composer of the castle, who unlike the others, didn't have a true love that stayed for long. The cloaked woman thought about him as she remembered what she was doing. She bent down and placed the bundle in a basket gently and knocked the door three times. Before a response could come to her, the young woman quickly dashed away from the doorstep.

Said court composer opened the door and looked around and felt bewildered as he saw no one there. He then heard gentle cooing and babbling and looked down. He put a hand to his mouth in shock and opened the door more as he scooped up the bundle in the basket and gently hushed the child. He looked around and saw the baby had been abandoned. He then frowned and closed the door behind him as he walked in with the bundle in his arms and saw a crinkled up note taped against the baby blanket. He opened up the paper and it was a note from the unknown woman.

Dear Charles,

I'm not sure if you remember what happened nine months ago, but this is the result from it shortly after I graduated from college and went back home to inspect Thomas and earning his gay marriage license. I'm sorry I could not leave her in a more proper way, but here you go. Charles, this is your daughter who I have named after your beloved mother. Her full name is Felicity Michelle Constance Forte. I know you will love and take good care of her for me, I may return again someday, but as of now I do not know.

Best regards, Cherry.

Maestro Forte felt heartbroken reading that letter, but he did well to hide his depression. He always had. He put the note in his coat and looked down at the baby who was said to be his and Cherry's daughter. When the baby opened her eyes, Forte saw her eyes were as pitch and dull as his own. She had his complexion, eyes and pale, gaunt features, but he smiled down at her.

"Cerise..." he whispered to himself.

He then walked inside the castle as Belle and Adam walked over to the court composer.

"Who was at the door, Maestro?" Belle asked.

Forte sharply sighed and looked down at the baby. "My daughter, Felicity..." he said in a hushed tone.

"You have a daughter, Maestro?" Adam asked.

"Oui," Forte nodded. "Her mother has gone back home..." He looked down at his daughter seeing she couldn't understand what was going on. He had to be a single parent for this life. "Felicity, I'm going to love and take care of you the very best I can... I promise..."

The baby girl had a small smirk. Forte smiled back as the half smile reminded him so much of Cherry.

* * *

**A/N: As you know I only own my OCs, everyone else is Disney **


	2. The Baby

Belle and Adam happily accepted Felicity into the castle after Forte apologized for his actions and she, of course, being his daughter and the only thing he had left of Cherry to remember by. Felicity was only a few days old and Forte regretted he hadn't been there for her birth, to hold Cherry's hand as she was in heavy labor, he wasn't even sure if he could tell her about her mother. Forte walked in with the bundle wrapped in her pink blanket, and Chip rushed to him.

"Bonjour Maestro!" Chip greeted happily, now being close friends with Forte.

"Bonjour, Christopher." Forte introduced, then noticed Chip was still in the image of a little boy other than aging. "Umm... Christopher, shouldn't you be in your teen years by now?"

"Actually Maestro, we were once told the curse will make us stay the same age we were before until we find our own true love like the Master." Chip tried to explain.

"Oh," Forte pushed his hand under his face. "I wish I could help you out there..."

"What do you have there?" Chip observed the bundle.

"My daughter," Forte knelt down and showed the baby girl inside. "Her name is Felicity... I've always liked that name, it was my maman's name..."

"She's cute, I guess, all babies are cute..." Chip commented.

"Especially her... She has her mother's delicate features..." Forte gently stroked the baby's face.

"Can I hold her?" Chip bit his lip.

Forte glanced at the blonde boy and down at his daughter. He cracked a friendly smile and gently handed his newborn daughter to the young boy. Chip gently took Felicity and looked down at her as she slept soundly.

"Where _is_ Cerise?" Chip asked, noticing Forte had not been accompanied by her.

Forte released a sharp, unwanted sigh. "I'm afraid... Felicity will never see her mother again..."

"How come?"

"Never mind, how come."

"Chip dear, I need your help with the pastries." Mrs. Potts walked in with a warm smile.

"Okay Maman!" Chip smiled, then turned back to the court composer. "Here you go, Maestro."

"Merci Chip," Forte took his baby girl back and gently held her in tight, warm embrace. "Bonjour Mrs. Potts..." Forte glanced at the castle housekeeper.

"Oh, is this your daughter?" Mrs. Potts stepped closer as she noticed the pink bundle.

Forte nodded.

"May I see her?"

Forte came closer and pulled back the blanket to expose Felicity's face. Felicity then woke up and let out a tiny, squeaky sneeze.

"Oh no, she must have a cold!" Forte bit his lip, nervously. "What should I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down, luv," Mrs. Potts couldn't help but laugh at his overreaction. "I'm sure she's fine, she probably got a case of the sniffles of being outside for a while... I can't imagine a sweet girl like Cerise would abandon her own child..."

"She was always so sweet and innocent when she was a child..." Forte sighed dreamily at his memories of 10-year-old Cherry.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Potts smiled. "Poor girl must've been nearly traumatized of being locked in your cold room all day and you yelling at her, trying to destroy all of us on Christmas, yelling at young Fife..."

Forte glanced at her as his heart sunk in his chest. Once Mrs. Potts said all those things it made him realize, it was no wonder Cherry was so frightened of him as a child. He could've psychologically scarred her for life!

"I... I had no idea..." Forte slowly sat down in a nearby chair, holding his daughter as she then started to get cranky. "Oh Felicity, settle down, please... Please don't cry... Please stop crying..."

"Let me settle her," Mrs. Potts took the baby girl. "I'm sure I can handle her, I raised a son and five other teacups."

"Oh please, I wouldn't want to put you in any stress she can cause you..." Forte cupped his mouth.

"Don't worry, your daughter will be fine with me." Mrs. Potts smiled and walked off to take care of Felicity for a little while.

"What am I afraid of?" Forte asked himself as he was alone. "Why am I so worried about that baby? She must be a terrible child if Cerise abandoned her in my care! Sure, she's our legitimate daughter, but I shouldn't care, right? Being a single parent won't affect me, right?"


	3. The Update

With almost everyone else in the castle expecting their own bundle of joy, they offered Maestro Forte advice on how to handle his daughter. Though, they were first surprised that Forte had his own child, they were happy to help. Within time, Felicity had other playmates who weren't Chip. The boy didn't age, so he was seen as a role model to them and even when they'd get close to his forced age until he would discover his own true love, though it may seem hard to do so, since he's only a little kid.

Belle and Adam were blessed with twins while everyone else had one child. The twins had Belle's chocolate-brown hair and Adam's icy blue eyes. They were named Antoine, after Adam's great-uncle who had ruled the castle before Adam's father, Gabriel. Adele was seen as a combination of both Adam and Belle. They considered though if they had another child they would either name him Maurice or her Rose. The twins grew to be a little different from each other. Antoine was seen to have a little beastly side and a little spoiled, Adam often had to punish him firmly. Adele however, was very soft, gentle and sweet, not to mention very smart, she was often seen in the castle library.

Babette and Jerry Lumiere had a little girl named Fifi. She looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's eyes. Fifi was very shy and quiet when it came to meeting people, and befriending Felicity was a challenge for both girls. Fifi might be quiet and stay in the background, but she was always willing to help a friend in need. Or do whatever her superior friend would tell her to do.

Angelique and Reuben Fife had their own daughter named Bernadette. The girl took a lot after her mother, such as golden locked hair, but Fife's chestnut eyes. Being the daughter of the castle decorator made Bernadette want to be come a fashion designer when she grew up. To tame her spoiled and alpha girl nature in the castle, she would often take piccolo lessons with her father, but is very touchy and quiet about the subject of music lessons. Bernadette is obviously more girly than the other girls of the castle. She was also seen wearing her mother's makeup at a very young age and loves the color pink.

Felicity grew up to be very different and unique from a lot of the children like her mother before her. Her hair grew down and was styled in pigtails. She was often accident prone though, often falling down stairs, walking into walls, or slipping on any mess left in the dining room and landing hardly on her butt. She had also inherited her parents' dark and gloominess and often requested to go to a cemetery for a playdate. She was very odd and different from the other children, they often mocked her. She also had a little crush on Chip, but he was gone for a while with his mother to visit his father like they always did twice a year.

David Cogsworth was often seen with the children. Whenever the adults would be a little too busy for their children, Cogsworth would look after them and act like a live in babysitter, seeing as he never had any of his own children. He was often seen as a second father to everyone, mainly Chip. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Potts split up and Mrs. Potts brought Chip with her to work in the castle, Cogsworth had been a surrogate father to the boy and unknown to Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth had a strong lust for her.

The children were sometimes in the school-house for about three hours and then they would come home to the castle. Cogsworth was also in charge of putting the children down for their naps, taking them around the castle for adventures, watching them play and often tell the adults of the castle what their children would be up to.


	4. The Mystery

Forte was in his room playing yet another dark and sad piece from his organ. He glanced at the golden framed picture of Cherry in her graduation cap and gown with a deep scowl, holding her diploma. Forte chuckled at her darkness but knew deep inside she was happy. She was a Perky Goth and he loved her no matter what. He just wished she was there with him right then.

"Papa..." the quiet, whispery, French coated voice came to him by surprise.

Forte shot up out of his organ bench and turned to his daughter with an eerie stare. "Felicity, I believe I told you to never sneak up on me like that..."

"Sorry Papa..." Felicity stared at the floor, then up at the court composer. "I had a question..."

"If you have a question about the castle, you have to ask Monsieur Cogsworth," Forte picked her up in his hands. "If you have a question about life, science or history, you should go to the castle library."

"Non, Papa," Felicity shook her head. "I... I just... Who is my mother?"

"Your what...?" Forte's eyes widened as Felicity asked the question he had been expecting from her for a while, but now was a little too soon.

"My maman," Felicity confirmed. "Monsieur Cogsworth says Chip is out with his maman, Bernadette's maman is the castle decorator, Antoine and Adele's maman is Queen of the castle, Fifi's maman is a maid... I don't know anything about my maman..."

"Oh, umm..." Forte gently knelt and let Felicity down out of his grip and pressed a finger against his chin.

Felicity tilted her head. She had pondered this for a while. Ever since what happened earlier with the girls before Chip left.

* * *

_Belle and the other adults discussed Chip might be unhappy when he comes home for some reason and they told the children they should have a party to cheer him up when he comes back home. Fifi, Bernadette, Adele and Felicity were together discussing what to wear while Antoine left in annoyance. He hated it when Chip would be gone for a while and he'd be stuck with all the girls._

_"I wonder what Maman meant about Chip being unhappy when he comes back home with his mother this week," Adele said. "At least he'll have a party and we're all invited!"_

_"Maybe I'll get to be a celebrity if the King and Queen invite those silly villager peasants who will want to dance with me!" Bernadette squealed._

_"You'll need a pretty dress, Bernadette..." Felicity smirked._

_"That'll be easy, my maman's the castle decorator, she could know a thing or two about decorating clothes!" Bernadette chimed._

_"My maman was given her own wardrobe when she first came to the castle." Adele added._

_"My maman has some pretty dresses my papa gave her on their anniversaries..." Fifi added, quietly._

_As Felicity heard everyone talking about their mothers, she looked down, feeling sick to her stomach inside._

_"I guess Felicity's left out," Bernadette said rather harshly. "She doesn't have a maman..."_

_"Don't say that!" Adele hissed._

_"Well, it's true!" Bernadette pointed out._

_"Not everyone has a mother!" Fifi added._

_The girls then changed the subject as Felicity slowly got up and they talked more about their dresses. She got up on her feet and walked off, slowly and sadly. She asked the other adults about her mother, but everyone seemed a little awkward about the subject. The one who seemed the most awkward about it, other than Maestro Forte, was Belle. It was as if she were hiding something from Felicity then, and then Felicity decided to ask her father, the one person who would officially know where she came from._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Felicity," Forte said, after hearing from what the other girls had to say. "I do remember your mother... She was delicate, sweet and innocent when she was younger, just like you..."

"Who is she?" Felicity asked.

"She... She told me not to tell you..." Forte gulped.

Felicity tilted her head at him, raising an eyebrow over her black eye.

"Felicity, I erm... have a lot of work to do... Please... Excuse me..." Forte turned his back to her and played music to fill the mysterious, ominous silence hanging in the room.

Felicity sighed and walked off out of the West Wing of the castle which was once forbidden. She then glanced to see what was once Belle's room when she was a visitor in the castle. She couldn't help but wonder about it and she felt a tiny, demonic voice in her head, telling her to go in there, even though it was now Antoine and Adele's room.

The dreary little girl wandered inside the room and went to the wardrobe and looked to see several beautiful dresses. She then saw a dirty black jacket which looked a little too big for her.

"Queen Belle would never wear something like this!" Felicity cringed slightly.

"What are you doing in my room?" a quiet, feminine voice called.

Felicity turned. "Oh, sorry Adele..." she smiled apologetically.

"What are you doing in here?" Adele stepped forward with a brand new book in her hands.

"I heard some rumors saying that your mother and my mother spent the nights here when they were prisoners in the castle." Felicity explained.

"I heard that too, but I didn't know you had a mother, Felicity." Adele observed, putting her book by her side of the room.

"So, you don't know her?" Felicity sounded disappointed. "I wish someone would tell me who she is!"

"It's okay, if it helps, my maman knows how you feel, she didn't know hers very well either," Adele turned to her with a smile. "My aunt Clarice, great-aunt Marguerite, and grandpere Maurice helped raise her."

"Papa said Maman told him not to tell me who she is." Felicity added.

"Hmm..." Adele scratched her chin. "I'm sorry Felicity, I wish I could help you out, but I don't know what to do."

"Merci anyway, Adele. And thank you for being a real friend."

"Of course." Adele smiled. "I love making new friends, plus hanging around my twin brother got boring after a while."

"I wonder if Chip knows..." Felicity shuffled her feet. "He knew your mother before she became queen of the castle."

"Maybe you can ask him when he comes back and put an end to this case. Come on, Madame Potts made us tarts before she and Chip left." Adele grabbed Felicity's hand and dragged her to the castle kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Clarice and Marguerite are deleted characters from the Beauty and the Beast movie while they made it, my source is Disney wiki. **


	5. The Dream

Felicity grew deeply more and more curious of her biological mother every day. She wondered who she could have been or where she might have lived now. Her father had told her that when she was a baby, her mother abandoned her on the castle doorstep without information of her location, why she had to give up Felicity, or if she would ever return. Felicity felt like she might have been an accidental birth or something due to this.

It was nap time in the castle for the children, so Cogsworth tucked everyone in and got the tarts Mrs. Potts left before she and Chip had gone out to visit his father who now lived in Toulouse. The court composer's daughter was nestled up in her bed and turned over around in her sleep a lot, but she didn't seem to be bothered with the dingy conditions before, but for the first time, Felicity had a different, kind of scary dream.

_She dreamt of the night she was abandoned. It was very dark and the dark figure carrying her was racing out of a home to go in the forest. The figure took out something golden that resembled Cogsworth's pocket watch. The figure set the watch to some numbers Felicity didn't recognize then there was a bright flash. Felicity and the dark figure were still running, but in a different forest than the one before. Felicity looked to see the castle come into view, then the figure bent down, put a note against her blanket and ran off. There was a big, bright, white glow coming from inside the castle and Felicity cried. As she cried, her father ran to her and shook her while she cried._

In reality, Felicity was asleep, but her father was shaking her to wake her up. "Felicity Constance Michelle Forte, wake up!" Forte demanded.

"Huh?" Felicity looked all around, wearily.

"You were crying and talking in your sleep, enfant," Forte sat on the edge of her bed. "I was worried over you..."

"Oh, Papa..." Felicity sighed. "I was dreaming..."

"Want to talk about it?"

Felicity nodded and proceeded to tell her father all about the wild, crazy, scary dream she had.

"I see," Forte hummed. "How long have you had this dream?"

"For a while now," Felicity replied. "I wonder if it means anything..."

Forte looked stunned at her for a moment, then released a sharp sigh. "It does... It mostly involves your mother..."

"What about her?"

"I might not have been there, but she... she abandoned you on the castle doorstop."

"Who is she? Is it Queen Belle?"

"What?" Forte's eyes widened at the very thought of lusting over a woman like Belle. "No! I never loved Belle."

"You guys act weird when you're together." Felicity pondered.

"That doesn't matter, child," Forte tried to settle her. "Now look, your mother... your mother isn't quite born yet..."

"Huh?" Felicity was understandably confused.

"Your mother is from the 21st century in the future," Forte tried to explain. "I'm at least 370 years older than her..."

"Then how was I born?"

"It's very complicated to explain to a child," Forte sighed. "When your mother was a little bit older than you, she came to the castle with Belle back when she was just a peasant girl and not royalty. This was long ago when the castle was under an enchantment."

"Enchantment?" Felicity thought. "I thought that was just a bedtime story Queen Belle and King Adam made up."

Forte shook his head. "We were under a spell which turned Adam into a hideous monster and he had to find someone to fall in love with him and love her back and Belle could break the spell. Your mother was also a guest, but since she was so young, the Master couldn't fall in love with her. I was in love with your mother then though."

"Did that break the spell?" Felicity wondered.

"Non," Forte hesitantly replied. "The Master had to fall in love with Belle and her with him back so the spell could break. I didn't want the spell to break. I got Fifi's father and your mother to help change the plans so the spell couldn't break. If the spell broke, then the Master wouldn't spend time with me and I only felt needed and important when Adam would listen to my music with me. I always played music for his father and we were real close, so I was like a substitute father to him. But Belle made Adam fall in love and I had to do drastic actions."

"What did you do, Papa?"

"I...I..." Forte swallowed hard. "I tried to kill everyone..."

"What? Why!" Felicity's eyes widened as Forte's did earlier.

"I thought I'd be happier dead than forgotten..."

"Oh, Papa..." Felicity moaned.

"Your mother tried to stop me," Forte spoke up again, nervously. "I didn't want her to suffer, just everyone else, she was the only one who really cared about me and listened to me while everyone else would either fear me or ignore me..."

"So, what happened?"

"Adam thought he killed me..." Forte put his withering hands together. "He threw my keyboard against me and I came toppling down when I was a pipe organ. I woke up some weeks later after Christmas was brought back to the castle and the spell was broken. The last words I heard from your mother after turning into a unconcious court composer that no one else would dare check on or make sure was okay or not..."

"What did you do after that?" Felicity crawled closely to her father.

"I... I fell in love with her..." Forte gulped. "She was so sweet and innocent as a child, and I had to come apologize to her after overhearing she had terrifying nightmares about me... I felt so guilty... Once I came back to her and saw her grown up, she grew up to be a very dark, morbid, beautiful young adult and I even proposed to her, but I waited until she got out of college..."

"Oh, Papa, that sounds like a very tragic love story." Felicity swooned. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know," Forte hung his head, then turned to see the other children were waking up. "Erm... Why don't you play with your little friends, huh?"

"Thanks for telling me what you know, Papa." Felicity gently hugged him, then went out the doorway to meet with the others.

"Oh Cerise... If only you were here with me now... I need you more than ever..." Forte felt his heart ache and bleed for Cherry's love and devotion. She was torturing him by staying in the 21st century and he was stuck in the 18th century raising their daughter all by himself with no parenting experience, but he was glad he actually got to have a child with her. Thomas was a brilliant boy and a great son, but Felicity is both his and her child.


	6. The Comfort

Forte was shaking as he left Felicity's room and went to the castle library. Not surprisingly, Belle was there with a newer edition of her favorite story, Sleeping Beauty. She hummed as she read and the words leaped off the page, then Belle looked up anxiously.

"Oh, hello Maestro..." Belle greeted.

"Belle..." Forte spat out.

"You feeling okay?"

"Hmm..." Forte rubbed his forehead.

"You look a little pale..."

"I'm _always_ pale, Belle..."

"Here, you sit." Belle stood up and gently sat Forte by the fireplace. Belle stood next to him, looking very worried as she set her book down on the fireplace edge. "Is it about Cerise?"

Forte looked up at her, looking like an injured puppy dog. His eyes were dewy, he had a crumbling frown chiseled on his face, and he looked as if he wanted to die and be put out of his misery. He didn't speak, but he gave a very weak nod as Belle mentioned his only true love's name.

"Maestro, I'm sure she's fine, she'll probably come back..." Belle was about to put a hand on him.

"Why bother?" Forte shifted his arm away from her with a sneer. "It's been eight years, Belle! She could be dead for all we know! What if some bastard murdered her?"

"Don't think like that!"

"My life is an accident from the day I was born," Forte sighed. "My father abandoned the family, my brother and sister taunted me, my mother was too busy to even talk to me! I was lonely from the day I was born and I finally meet someone who was perfect for me but now she's gone! Seeing Felicity's puppy, ornate eyes just make me wanna be with her mother more than ever! Cerise never cared about me, that's why she abandoned Felicity to me!"

"Cerise cares about you a lot!" Belle pulled up a chair across from him. "If Cerise didn't care about you, why would she let you father her son when he was a little boy? She accepted your marriage proposal didn't she? When she was depressed in school, why else would she tell you about her feelings?"

Forte had to admit Belle had a point about his life with Cherry. Before Cherry came into his life, he was just as morbid and alone as ever, but she always made it better. Especially when she hit puberty and blossomed from a cute little girl to a beautiful young woman. He tried to remember the warm, heart melting moments he would get when he'd wake up to see her making breakfast for them both in his tail coat. Forte then sighed.

"God, please let me see Cerise again... before I die..." Forte sharply exhaled.

"You're immortal, Maestro." Belle pointed out.

Forte darted his eyes at her. "Yes, but I can die by murder, not by nature."

"I understand, you miss her..." Belle put a warm, velvet hand in his cold, bony hand.

Forte gently looked at her and lightly stroked her face with one of his spidery fingers. "You... You look like my first love... Even before Cerise..."

"I do?" Belle raised an eyebrow. "What was her name?"

"Aimee..."

"Aimee," Belle's hazel eyes widened. "That was my mother's name!"

Forte's eyes widened. "This must be a different one... Sure, she looked like you and has your mother's name... Anyway, when I was a boy and I visited the local minister for someone to talk to, one day, he introduced me to his niece who had just been orphaned that year."

"My mother was orphaned and went to live with her father's brother..." Belle thought.

"This is getting serious," Forte bit his lip. "Did your mother happen to run into the forest one day and drop into a pit where wolves eventually come to eat her?"

Belle nodded, biting her lip as well. "My father and I saw her one last time and a dark shadow ran away into the forest, we never got to see who had done it. Was it you?"

Forte gulped. "Belle, I think I killed your mother..."

"What!" Belle gasped.

"Does your father's name happen to be Maurice?"

Belle didn't speak. That confirmed it. Forte was the one who had made Belle without a mother most of her life. The only mother figure she ever really had been Mrs. Potts and her Aunt Marguerite.

"Oh, Maestro..." Belle sounded heartbroken.

"I... I'm sorry, Belle..." Forte stared into the fire as it crackled and danced in the place. "Love is just an emotion that eats me alive..."

"Love is hard, like when Adam and I were trying to get together..." Belle gently patted him on the back.

Forte glanced down at her. "It's been so long since another human being has touched me..."

"Maestro..." Belle sounded sultry.

Forte twitched and his lip quivered as he looked down at her. He then couldn't find his urges, but he held Belle close to him and kissed her hard on the lips, complete with tongue. Luckily Cogsworth, Lumiere, Babette, or the children hadn't seen the actions between Belle and Forte. Adam would be out for a while into the village. Belle and Forte then found themselves in the Master Bedroom and found themselves to making forbidden love.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Love keeping ya guys in suspense ;) **


	7. The Funeral

Belle and Forte didn't speak after the events of earlier after being in the Master Bedroom of the castle. They quickly got cleaned up and dressed and went separate ways. While Forte was on his way to his room, he smiled to look in the doorway to see Felicity playing happily with the other children of the castle. He was always glad to watch her learn and grow, but every time he saw his lovely daughter, he would just think of Cherry when she was a child. He just wished he knew where she was and could get back as soon as possible as he felt like he was slowly losing his mind. He even sang a song as he played at his ivory keyboard thinking about Cherry and recollecting the past eight and a half years.

"The sun comes up, I think about you  
The coffee cup, I think about you  
I want you so, it's like I'm losing my mind  
The morning ends,-"

Forte felt interrupted as there was a bang against his keyboard and it made him shoot up off the bench and grind his teeth. His expression then softened as he noticed it was Felicity.

"Oh, bonjour my daughter..." Forte smirked.

"Bonjour Papa." Felicity smirked.

Forte chuckled. "Do you need anything, my dear?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay with Queen Belle," Felicity brought up. "I heard you talking while I walked down the corridor earlier with the others."

"Oh," Forte turned bright red. "Yes... We had a good talk, I just needed comfort, that's all."

"Okay... I heard Chip is coming home tonight!" Felicity sounded excited.

"Yes, it'll be a good celebration of merriment and song."

"Papa, can I wear my dress?"

"Are you sure, Felicity?" Forte wondered. "I thought you hated pink."

"Bernadette says I need to be more girly.." Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "Girls wear pink."

"Belle doesn't wear pink, Fifi doesn't wear pink, Adele doesn't wear pink." Forte reminded her.

"I know," Felicity stared at her black boots. Then her head jerked up as she heard a familiar voice in the foyer of the castle. "He's here!" she dashed down the hall.

Forte noticed how much love was in Felicity's eyes whenever she mentioned, talked about, or thought about Chip. He chuckled then went to the foyer to meet everyone to welcome back Chip and Mrs. Potts. Chip usually had a warm smile on his face whenever he was reunited at the castle, but today was different. He had his head lowered and his eyes looked more blue than usual, but he looked very unhappy about something.

"Are you okay, Christopher?" Forte asked.

Chip looked sadly up at everyone. "My mama has passed away..." he said in a shallow voice.

Everyone gasped and felt their hearts sink low in their chests. They all gathered to him and hugged him. Belle gave the tightest hug she could ever give him. "It's okay Chip, I understand..." she said in a low, gentle, motherly voice.

"She always brightened everyone and lift spirits." Lumiere commented.

"Oh, dear..." Cogsworth seemed to be the most saddened. "I'm sorry, young Chip. You see, I can understand how upsetting it can be. I grew up with a sick mother with three older sisters. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Cogsworth." Chip cracked a sad smile.

"We're all here for you." Adam added.

Bernadette didn't speak. Her eyes itched with tears, but she just stood in between her parents and squeezed both their hands. They looked down at her and smiled, and gently squeezed back.

"Chip, we were going to have a celebration for you and your mother, but if you want, we can hold it off." Angelique said. "I decorated and everything!"

"Is it okay if I'm sad?" Chip asked.

"Of course it is," Forte replied. "I know what it's like to lose someone you truly love and desire."

"Oh, Chip..." Felicity walked over to the slightly older boy. "If you need anything, you can come to me..."

"Thanks Flick." Chip smirked and ruffled up her hair.

* * *

The next day, everyone decided to hold a funeral in the castle. A local mortician came to visit the castle and deliver the memorial and service for the passing of Angela Potts. The children were sad, but not as sad as the adults were in everlasting grief. Chip had told everyone his mother had died of a miserable death. Losing a struggling battle with stomach cancer. Chip buried his soaking with tears face against Belle and Adam as they sat with him and consoled him. Forte was even sad. He would be upset during a funeral, but it didn't bother him too much since he loved death. He remembered that sometimes when Adam or Fife weren't with him, Mrs. Potts would talk with him to try to get him to befriend someone in the castle.

Chip was sent inside the castle as the funeral lasted longer than anxiously anticipated. He couldn't bear to see his mother in a casket and be closed up to be put underground forever. Belle could relate since she lost her mother at a young age and decided to keep the poor boy company. Everyone looked down to see Mrs. Potts be forever gone and buried. Her grave read: Mrs. Angela Potts, mother, friend, and grandmother surrogate. The last part was written for Cherry. At the time Cherry was also a guest in the castle, Mrs. Potts was like a grandmother to Cherry. Forte looked down at Felicity and remembered when at times Mrs. Potts would help him look after her when she was a baby.

_"Dear, just let me hold her," Mrs. Potts held out her open hands. "I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just going to give her a bath..."_

_"What if she drowns or something?" Forte bit his lip, anxiously, gripping onto Felicity even more._

_"It's just a bath, I promise she won't get bitten by a shark or something." Mrs. Potts chuckled and took the bundle from his hands. "Here we go, Felicity, into the tub to get all squeaky clean." the older woman gently set the baby inside the tub as the bubbles and foam splattered._

_Felicity giggled and gently splashed inside the warm water._

_"I wonder if Cerise was like that as a baby..." Forte smiled._

_"I'm sure," Mrs. Potts scrubbed Felicity._

_Felicity squirmed and struggled as Mrs. Potts tried to wash her face._

_"Now, now, no fighting, honey pie..." _

_Forte watched Mrs. Potts scrub and clean his daughter. "Merci, Mrs. Potts."_

_"You can call me Angela, we're friends after all." Mrs. Potts looked up at him._

_"Umm... Very well..."_

_"Shall I call you Charles?"_

_"Only Cerise and my family really call me, Charles..." Forte dug his foot in the marble floor._

_"Okay Maestro." Mrs. Potts dried Felicity._

Forte sharply sighed and rubbed his arm anxiously. Everyone went back inside the castle to handle this situation throughly as Mrs. Potts was now out of their lives. The castle would never be the same. Chip was only eleven years old and he had lost his mother. Forte thought about how heartbroken he was when his own mother died, he wondered if Cherry left him because he was always so dark and gloomy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for killing off Mrs. Potts, guys! :( I'm sad about it too, trust me. Mrs. Potts' first name is also taken from Angela Lansbury if anyone's curious. btw does anyone know if she's still alive? I thought she died in like 1998 or something. Read & Review if you'd like, I just appreciate it. Plus I don't know much about Mrs. Potts and Forte's relationship in The Enchanted Christmas, but i'm sure once in a while Mrs. Potts would try to brighten up his darkened mood. R.I.P. Mrs. Potts. **


	8. The Dance

After the funeral, everyone decided to gave Chip some privacy. Antoine had a hard time leaving Chip alone since he had wanted to have another boy in the castle for the longest time. It had been a week, but it felt like a year to some in the castle. Antoine was on his way to see Chip as he was locked in his room, but Belle stopped him.

"Antoine, don't," Belle gently scolded. "Chip needs time to rest and relax..."

"But Mama, it's been a week now!" Antoine whined.

"I know, but Chip still needs his time, he just lost his mother..." Belle sighed.

"This is so unfair!" Antoine stomped his foot on the marble floor, making a clack noise. He then huffed and folded his arms, turning away from his mother with sheer anger.

"Antoine, you have to understand." Adam told his son.

"Losing a relative is serious," Belle added. "I lost my mother when I was seven years old, your father lost his parents when he was a child, we all lost someone near and dear, I hope you can learn to understand."

"Ugh!" Antoine snarled and walked off.

"I know Antoine wants his best friend, but it's hard for Chip..." Adam sighed.

"I know, love," Belle sniffled. "I miss Mrs. Potts too. She was always there for me. She was so wise, helpful, intelligent, guiding... She was like a mother to me."

"Me too." Adam smiled. He then grew curious. "Are the other children okay?"

"Adele made a story for Chip, Fifi and Bernadette are making something, and Felicity drew a picture of Mrs. Potts for him."

"How nice."

"Yes... Ooh..." Belle grabbed her stomach, feeling a sharp pain inside.

"Belle, are you alright?" Adam grew concerned.

"I'm sure I'm fine, must have been something I ate..." Belle shrugged, still gripping her stomach.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Adam suggested. "I'll call a doctor if it gets too serious." Adam grabbed Belle's arms gently and carried her to their room to lay in bed.

"Merci, Adam..." Belle turned over to get some rest.

* * *

As time went by, everyone gave Chip his gifts. He loved Felicity's drawing and was a little flattered when Bernadette and Fifi made a hat for him. Mostly since it was strawberry colored and not black or blue, his favorite colors. He mentioned Adele's story should be published in the castle library or even the village shop. He was still sad, but not as bad as he had been before.

When Chip was feeling a little bit better, everyone decided to have a little party for him in the castle. The adults stood by and talked as they shared snacks together. The children just looked up at them with curiosity and bewilderment but then went to talk among each other. Fifi wore a coal-black dress, Bernadette wore a glittering, lavender dress, Felicity was forced in a carnation pink dress with a bow, Adele wore one of Belle's childhood dresses, Antoine wore a suit with a blue bow tie and Chip wore his elegant uniform usually worn for special occasions like Christmas with his hair down in a ribbon.

There was music filling the air, provided by Fife on his piccolo. There were other musicians in the castle with drums, harps, violins and trumpets. Forte stood out, leaving his organ unattended. He stood with his hands behind his back and watched the children.

"Maestro..." a distant voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Forte blinked his pitch, colorless eyes and looked down to see Belle looking up at him.

"Belle..." Forte growled.

"Umm... I have something I need to tell you... I can't say it in front of everyone."

"Very well..." Forte took her hand and led her out in the corridor as the celebration continued.

Chip stared at the floor as the girls were talking among themselves, but Felicity seemed to have been excluded.

"Umm... Bernadette, would you like to dance?" Chip asked shyly.

"Pfft! No!" Bernadette wrinkled her nose at him.

"Fifi?" Chip looked at the quiet girl.

"Fifi doesn't want to dance with you." Bernadette answered for her.

"Adele?" Chip turned to the princess.

"Sorry Chip, I promised Antoine I'd dance with him." Adele giggled then went to her brother.

"Oh..." Chip felt cold and alone again.

"Felicity, dance with Chip." Bernadette pushed Felicity into Chip's arms.

"Oh umm... okay..." Felicity took Chip's hands and felt very nervous about it.

"So... Felicity..." Chip said as they did a little slow dance together, following by the adults' examples. "What's it like being the maestro's daughter?"

"Uhh... It's okay..." Felicity replied, shakily. "I just wonder about my mother..."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Everyone says she was a guest here with Belle and lives in the 21st century."

"Cerise is your mother!?" Chip sounded shocked.

"Yes...?" Felicity anxiously replied. "Is she alive?"

"I know a lot about her from when she was a guest in the castle with Belle."

"Really?"

"Before she left she told me something in case of an emergency and I think that's why she's been gone for so long. Can you keep a secret, especially from your father?"

Felicity nodded.

"Come on, let's go in my room." Chip gently took Felicity's hand. She blushed when his skin touched hers.

The adults watched Felicity and Chip leave, wondering what they could have been up to. While the kitchen boy and court composer's daughter were upstairs, the court composer was alone with the queen of the castle. Goodness knows what everyone's talking about with each other among secrets.


	9. The Secrets

"So, what did you need Belle?" Forte asked, uncaring. He really didn't want to deal with her from the day she came to the castle and their evening of forbidden lust and love.

"Well," Belle bit her lip, anxiously. "I'm pregnant again... and I think you could be the father..."

"Oh please," Forte snorted. "If I have a child, I want them to be from Cerise and not from someone ghastly like yourself..."

"Admit it, you liked it. Cerise didn't seem to care about you or Felicity that much, she abandoned your child to you and she never said 'I love you' to you, she'd just tell you to shut up or yell at you."

"That's how Cerise spreads her emotion."

"Come on, Maestro..." Belle took his hand, but Forte shoved her aside.

"I'm sorry Belle, I know Cerise is long gone now, but my heart still beats for her..." Forte stared out the window into the night sky. "I don't know when or how, but I'm sure if she really cares about me or our daughter she'll come back..."

"What if she doesn't, Maestro?"

"I'm afraid I'd have to kill myself." Forte stared at the cold floor, holding his stomach. "I know she's 300 years after my time, but I couldn't imagine life without her when I was looking for her... She was such a sweet and innocent child..."

"Yes, but you changed her." Belle brought up.

"I did?" Forte raised an eyebrow.

Belle nodded. "Up until she met you, she was cheerful, happy-go-lucky and full of life, but then you changed her to believe the world is nothing but a dark and cruel place."

That stung Forte inside his body. He was thinking perhaps Belle was right. "Very well..." he sighed sharply. "If I'm the father of your new child, I'll run away with you... If I'm not... I'm putting myself out of my misery..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Felicity and Chip were in the music room in the West Wing. Felicity was feeling sick to her stomach to be inside her father's private chamber without his notice or permission. She once snuck into the room without his permission to look at any clues to the identity of her mother and Forte yelled at her and sent her to her room to stand in the corner for 10 minutes. It was the longest 10 minutes of her life. Chip then walked over with a book with brown leather and golden stitching reading; 'Private of Charles Forte'.

"What's that, Chip?" Felicity asked.

"It's your papa's journal," Chip replied. "Before the enchantment, he used to write in it all the time and write out his feelings about everything and everybody."

"Papa's troubled."

"That's what the Master told me. Would you like to read it?"

"Oh, Chip, I couldn't..." Felicity bit her lip.

"Ah, come on, Flick..." Chip led Felicity to her bedroom so they wouldn't get in trouble for being in the music room.

"Is there stuff written about my mother?" Felicity asked as she crouched up in her bed and Chip sat next to her.

Chip nodded. "He started writing some entries about her sometime after you were left in front of the castle." Chip then cleared his throat and cracked open the book, starting with the pages written about Cherry and Belle.

* * *

_It was the tenth year being in the castle, not for employment, but under enchantment. I didn't mind most of it though, sure, I was bolted to a wall and trapped into a precious pipe organ form and I couldn't move like the others, but there were some pros to my con list. Master Adam would be in the room to listen to the music his father would listen to and be my only, true friend other than Maestro Freon from when I was a mere child. Tonight was different as winter broke through the weather barrier of autumn as I took a small glance out the window to see the autumn leaves fall and the trees grow bare. _

_Tonight was different, I was given news that two girls were going to stay in the castle for a while. I heard various compliments for the older one, Belle. I don't like the sounds of her, she could bring the Master true love and Adam wouldn't spend as much time with me. I never cared for the emotion known as love and redemption. Soon enough, I met the other girl of the castle, a little girl, I'd say in third or fourth grade, but wise beyond her years. _

_I was playing another masterpiece I had come up with in my wishing for eternal slumber. I was bitten by a vampire long ago and thus forcing me to spend eternity on this pathetic planet. What would the point be of living forever if I had no one to share it with me? However, the younger girl came to me on her first night after Adam drove Belle out of the castle with his roars and him forbidding her from coming here to the West Wing holding the bell jar and symbol of this dreaded curse._

_After Belle ran out, screaming bloody murder as wolves came after her and I felt relieved. Though, the younger girl was far more interesting. She looked a little too young to understand true love or the world before her. Her big brown chocolate puppy like eyes full of wonder and curiosity. If I had arms, I'd scoop her up right off the floor and cradle her since she was far from home and possibly frightened. She gave me her name, I called her Cerise, being her French name, I can't help but chuckle at her attempts to speak French, it was so cute when she spoke in that gentle voice as shallow as the autumn and winter winds outside the castle. _

_She looked rather timid when she heard the Master's roars echo across the stone walls of the castle. Seeing her fear, I decided to comfort her, talk with her and tell her about this bloody enchantment that was preventing us all to keep our human roles. My only need to be human was to comfort Cerise and wrap her up into a big, warm hug, the poor dear must be so terrified. Instead, I put a wool blanket around her and allowed her to sleep in my bed for the night as I watched her sleep. The quiet whimpers and snores would arouse me and sound like music to my ears, if I had any, that is._

* * *

"So that's how my parents first met?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Indeed, Flick." Chip smirked.

"Can you read me more? I want to know anything I can know about my Mama."

"Okay, let's see..."

* * *

**A/N: Changed the title due to the same context in another story and that other story about Felicity wondering about her mother is now deleted. Read & Review PLEASE!? I only own my OCs, Disney owns others.**


	10. The Reunion

_Cerise was a tortured soul deep inside. She had a loving family and was proud to come from it, but she was indeed a little hurting inside about something. She told me she often spent days crying, even after enfant days, to her mother for attention. She didn't want a friend or a relative, she wanted someone to listen to her or be like a mentor for her. Though, this would be her first Christmas without her parents and she was only ten years old. I wish there could have been something I could do to cheer her up, but I offered to give her music lessons, she brought her recorder from school and I taught her and my apprentice Fife, but then I manipulated them both._

_Christmas was nearing, a time of holiday, love and good cheer, unless you're the Master and you were cursed on such a cheerful holiday. I still remember the evening it happened. The Master demanded presents from everyone as we met in the throne room of the castle and he sat in his father's old throne, being like a king, but a tyrant king. He was mostly sore about his parents and they had been deceased since he was very young. Jerry gave him a storybook, Angela gave him a new coat, David gave him a new watch, Christopher even gave him an apple, I gave him a song written in his honor, but he said it was too gloomy._

_My gloomy music stayed with me for a great portion of my life. I wrote my emotions in with my masterpieces, it felt like no one liked or cared for my dreary melodies. Plus, I was never really nice to anyone. Most were afraid of me, most thought I was bad news, but only one person, who wasn't Adam, truly cared about me deeply, even if she didn't realize it at her young age. Cerise listened to me, she stayed with me, she cared about me, she found my music soothing while the others were more depressed than they already were from it. _

_Cerise found my music soothing when she needed to get some sleep in a strange, cold, bedroom. As she got older, she grew more darker and after a circumstance around midnight I don't wish to discuss, I saw her grow into what they call a Perky Goth. She was as dark and morbid as a Goth, but she still had a perky side to her, thus the name. She was the perkiest Goth I met and was more lively than that clique she had in her high school years._

_I knew I had to find her once I remembered her, even if she forgot about me slightly. I had to know if she still loved me or cared about me after all these years. She was very sadistic toward me which made me think of Adam, but not as beastly. I would educate her, give her voice and music lessons and she grew to be more vocal than she had been before. I changed her again, but for the better._

* * *

"Wow..." Felicity couldn't believe what she was listening to. "They sound like the perfect couple. Does it say where my mother could be?"

"I'm sorry Flick." Chip frowned. "Not even Maestro knows where she is."

"Then, where did I come from?"

"Well, shortly after your parents got married, they had an argument deciding whether to stay in 18th century France or 21st century America. Both stayed in their respected areas and sometime you were just born and your mother abandoned you. I don't know why though." Chip explained.

"But who does?" Felicity asked.

"I do." a voice said.

The children turned and saw a woman with milk chocolate complexion, a mole at the dimple of her right cheek with dark brown hair, dark as Felicity's. She wore a black outfit with some scars against her body and had a silver, sparkly necklace with a silver engagement ring with a skull on it like what Forte proposed to Cherry with. She also had glasses which covered her dark chocolate-brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked.

"Are you Felicty?" the woman asked.

Felicity nodded.

"I'm your mother, Cherry."

"Mama?" Felicity's eyes widened.

"Cerise?" Chip asked. "You're alive?"

"Well, yes, of course I am, didn't anyone tell you?" Cherry replied. "I can explain all of this, but first, let's find your father."

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that's the end of this story, but don't worry, I have a crossover update coming in soon. Read & Review this for now, it'll have answers to yours and Felicity's questions. **


End file.
